The Spellcaster Demon!
by YGO Fan Girl
Summary: Amenset is the daughter of Pharaoh Atem, but was raised by Yugi and his Wife in the world of 5Ds. When she was a baby Priestess Isis had casted a spell and then sent the Pharaoh's daughter into the future thinking that she'll be safe there. It isn't until Amenset's 18 does she find out the truth of her birth, what she was truly born in, and how old she really is. YuseixOC
1. The Black Rose and Demon Angel!

_**Chapter 1: The Black Rose and Demon Angel! Welcome to the Fortune Cup!**_

The Tops!

A young 18-year-old girl ran the room gathering up things that she knew that she need while getting dressed. After she finally got her black tight leather pants, the young girl stopped in front of the mirror where she picked up a brush and ran it through her crimson tipped black waist length hair with blonde bangs that covers her forehead while framing her face beautifully. Once that was done she accessorized her pants with a black leather belt along before adding a purple leather belt that was hanging off her right hip.

"Amenset!" a deep male voice called up to her, "Katsu, Katashi, Akins, Akela, and Akiza are here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" the young girl called down as she put on a black leather dog collar-like chocker around her neck that has a dog tag hanging off of it.

When she finished with that she walked over the bed in the room where she picked up a purple version of the Domino High's blazer which she throw on opened over her black tight sleeveless shirt before grabbing a black mixed with purple backpack. The young girl ran out of her door, through the hall, and then down the stairs where she saw three adults and 5 teenagers all waiting for her. When she saw the red head with a weird device in her hair and wearing an old style of clothing a smile appeared on her face.

"Akiza," the young girl said getting the red head's attention.

"Ready Amenset?" Akiza asked.

"Ready when you are," Amenset answered with a smile before she and Akiza moved to leave, "Katsu, Katashi, Akins, Akela, are you 4 coming or not?"

"Right," the 4 of them answered before following them.

Akiza and Amenset lead the way outside, but they stopped at the door where Amenset put on a pair of purple tennis shoes before they left the Tops.

Street Duels!

Akiza and Amenset hide in an alleyway well Katsu, Katashi, Akins, and Akela stood guard as the two of them got dressed into something totally different then what they normally wear. Amenset got dressed in a white Egyptian style blow her chest and off her shoulders corset top, white Egyptian style lolita mini skirt accessorize with a golden belt that has a violet stone in the middle around her waist, golden arm bands, a golden bracelet that has the eye of RA in the middle on her right wrist, and whiteEgyptian shoes completed with a royal purple clock a white mask with navy blue lines running down from under the eyes to end of it. Akiza wore a red dress with black clock over it and a white mask with two small red lines.

The two girls nodded their friends as they came out of the alleyway before they walked into the crowd wearing their outfits before getting into a tag duel and when Akiza went to summon her most powerful monster making to vines to start popping up out of the ground as a lot of people were running away from the duel yelling about the Black Rose and Spellcaster Demon while one of the duelist was looking at them like they were stupid.

"There is no Black Rose or Spellcaster Demon!" he yelled, but was knocked off his feet by a vine.

Amenset's two cousins smirked when they saw the guy hit the ground hard while the other 2 cackled as they watched from the side lines where they wouldn't get hurt. It was Akela, a young platinum blonde and blue eyed girl, however, who noticed a young man with crap shape black hair that has slight blonde highlights on his knees holding his right arm that has a glowing tattoo making her to gasp.

"**Akins**," she whispered making the boy to look at her.

"**What is it**?" he asked.

"**Look at that crap hair boy and tell me what you see**?" Akela answered with a question.

Akins, a young boy with black hair and brown eyes did as she asked before letting out a gasp.

"**It wouldn't happen to be a growling red tattoo on his right arm, right**?" Akins asked.

"**I was afriad of that**," Akela sighed before looking at the other two boys, "guys we have to go like now."

"Why?" Katsu, a second young boy with dirt blonde haired and violet eyed boy asked.

All Akela did was point at the dark haired boy making the other two gasp before looking at the cousins.

"We need to move," Katashi, a third young boy with brown hair and ice blue eyes told them.

"Then let's go," Akins said before all four of them took off going to the alleyway that they had just came from.

The dark haired boy got up and ran into the dust.

"Wait!" an 11-year-old boy yelled before following after him, "it's to dangerous! Even for a super hero!"

They both stopped when they saw two young girls, an Angel-like Dragon, and a black dragon with rose Patel like wings standing before them.

"Black Rose and Spellcaster Demon?" the dark haired boy asked.

"I think, but be careful," the 11-year-old answered.

Just then 4 others ran up to two standing before them.

"Ok, so their not made up," a male in 20ens said, "now what grandpa?"

"I don't know," an old man answered.

The two of them gasped they noticed his arm.

"Your arm!" the Black Rose shouted, "you also have a mark!"

"I do," the dark haired boy told her as he walked forwarded.

"Stay away from us!" the Spellcaster Demon yelled as both the Black Rose and her played a card each.

The wind picked up around them while a bright light surrounded the two girls allowing them to escape.

Alleyway!

The two girls ran into an alleyway where they leaned up against the wall breathing hard from the running.

"That mark!" Akiza growled, "why did he have one?"

"I don't know Akiza," Amenset answered as they pulled off their mask, "but this isn't good."

It didn't long for Amenset's cousins and their two friends to find them before the two girls got back into the everyday clothes and the six left.

Kaiba Dome!

Amenset stood waiting for Akiza in the hallway of the Kaiba dome as she talked with a red head who gave her a smile before walking away once their where done talking. The two girls walked towards the lift together, but they pasted by a some guy wearing a cloak that hide his face, however, they could see that he was tan and was wearing Egyptain style clothing. Akiza and Amenset both looked at each other before they continued to walk away unaware that the stranger was watching them leave.

'Amenset,' the stranger thought as his eyes followed the two girls.

Stage!

"Ladies and gentlemen, duelist young and old, professional and armature alike put your hands together for our master of ceremonies Director Rex Goodwin!" the announcer shouted into his mic. From under the stage Amenset heard the roar of a dragon and knew that it wasn't her Dragon though she knew that it was calling out to her. "Red Dragon Archfiend has taken to the skies. You know what that means? Let's hear it for the raining champion, the king of the cards, the one man who rules the duels, the master of faster himself; Jack Altes!"

Amenset looked around at the other duelist and she had to hold back a gasp when she noticed a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. The young girl with brown hair who was mouthing what the MC was saying and then pulled a face on Jack's name making her snicker quietly. Amenset was having a hard time to keep from laughing out loud when the girl started to mouth what Jack was saying while pulling faces.

"New Domino City!" Jack shouted, "what you say we kick this tournament into overdrive? Let's get this started!"

"It's time we meet the lucky duelist who were selected for the chance to go head to head with Mr. Altes," MC went on, "the Fortune 14!"

The platform started to rise up as Leo started to look around.

"Here we go," he said, "this is it. Wow! Look at all the people!"

Amenset looked around to and saw that there was a lot of people around.

"Now let's hear it for the always mysteries Shari, the great Greiger, Commander Koda, the Professor, Miss Akiza Izinski, Katashi Anderson, the gorgeous Miss Amenset Mutou, Sir. Randsborg, the beautiful Akela Ishtar, Akins Taylor, the pretty Miss Hotaru Kaiba, Katsu Wheeler, the Mysterious Duelist Atum Thabit, the lovely Miss Luna, and Yusei Fudo."

It was then that the crowd started to shout in anger about Yusei being there though they couldn't do anything.

"So your name's Yusei?" the child asked.

"Yup," Yusei answered, "now don't wear out."

"That's not much of a super hero name is it?" the child asked.

"Super what?" Yusei answered with a question.

"Nothing," the child answered.

Amenset cought movement out of the corner of her eye making her look over to see that the Greiger guy had walked forward.

"Give me that," he ordered MC as he grabbed the mic. "I have to say something." The crowd boos and insults died down at once. "My name is Greiger. I know things are different in this city, but where I come from you judge a guy on his spirit." He then turned to point at Yusei. "This kid right here might have been granted by your people as a no good, but when I look at him all I see is a duelist." He then looked back at the crowd. "And as a duelist myself that means I have to respect him till he gives me a reason not to. Cause a duelist doesn't judge another duelist on where he comes from or who his family is or how much money he has. That isn't what really matters." Greiger turned around and walked back to his place as he returned the mic. "Here's your mic."

"Thank you, uh…"

It was then that Director Goodwin stood up and started clapping which resulted in everyone in the dome to clap making Amenset to roll her eyes.

"Thank you for those well chosen and heart felt words," Goodwin told Greiger.

"Heart felt my ass," Amenset whispered to Akiza.

Akiza let out a sigh as she shooked her head in annoyances.

"In our world social statues and personal wealth draw a line between ourselves and our follow man, but I had a vision of a duel tournament that would if only for a fretfully hour remove that line," Goodwin went out, "a tournament separate for the repetition of life where the haves and the haves not could meet each other on a level playing field and to prove to each other and to the world. Follow Duelist Welcome to the Fortune Cup!"

"And now let's turn to the bracket Shuffler," MC announced, "to find out whose dueling who in the first match."

Amenset stared in shock at the board to see that a young boy pretending to be a his twin was going against Greiger in the first match.

"Look I'm going against Greiger in the first Duel!" the young boy said shouted before looking at Greiger. 'I can take that guy. I know I can.'

Amenset noticed that she was going up against her cousins, but she didn't think that she could duel him. After a bit a more announcements they all left the stage to the lounge to hang out and talk.

Lounge Room!

Amenset, Katsu, Akiza, Katashi, Akela, Akins, and Hotaru all sat together as they on the couches while the other contests where either setting together and doing anything or setting alone. The boy was talking to them as he ready his duel disk though Amenset were busy going through her ground and turbo decks.

_"_This duel disk your fixed up for me rocks," the boy told Yusei.

_"_Glad you like it," Yusei stated.

_"_Aright," the boy said, _"_I can't believe I'm actually about to do this. You don't have like any last minute pointers do ya?"

_"_Yup," Yusei answered, _"_remember to adapt to your opponent."

_"_I can do that," the boy told him before he took off running out the door.

Amenset and Akiza looked at each other before they went to look at the screen.

"_Before we meet our first duelists we have a quick word from our duel sponsor_," MC announced, "_if your dogs bad breath is making you sick then give him Tomatols Mint Bomb the sparkling animal small buster_!" He then stood up. "_Come to us straight from the tops our precious half pint wonder little Miss Luna_!" Amenset rolled her eyes as the boy who was dressed as Luna rosed onto the field on the platform. "_Hoping to take her down_. _The wall wallop, the tower Greiger_!" A second platform rosed to revival Greiger. "_Alright children play nice. Let's shake those hands_."

Amenset watched as they shooked hands, but apparently Greiger said something to 'Luna' making him panic before he did a pose.

"I do not act like that," she said.

"_And it's to start the duel_," MC announced, "_players active your duel disks_!"

Both 'Luna' and Greiger did as told and activated their duel disk as they drew their 5 cards.

"_Let's duel_!" they both said together.

'Luna': 4000

Greiger: 4000

"_First moves mine_," Greiger announced as he drew his sixth card, "_from my hand I active Star Blast_!"

"_A spell_?" 'Luna asked, "_your not starting with a monster_?"

"_First I have to lower my monster's level using the power of Star Blast and sacrificing 500 life points_," Greiger answered.

Greiger: 3500

"_Why would you do all of that_?" 'Luna' asked.

"_See my Summon Reactor SK is a level 5, so by taking it's power down a notch_," Greiger answered, "_I can summon it directly to the field in Atk mode_."

Amenset was looking a bit concern for 'Luna' when Greiger's monster appeared on the field with 2000 Atk points though that wasn't what worried them.

"This isn't good," Amenset told the others.

"Why is that Amenset?" Akela asked.

"If Greiger has that monster out on the field then that must mean that he's playing that kind of deck."

_"What kind of deck does he have?" Akela asked._

_"_I'm not positive yet Akela," Amenset answered, _"_I have to see his other monsters, but it might be a Reactor deck and that spells trouble for Luna."

_"__Yecks_," 'Luna' said when he saw the Atk points, "_it's got 2000 Atk points_."

_"__That's right_," Greiger agreed, _"__I believe that one most sacrifice a little in order to gain a lot. I end my turn with a face down card_."

_"__Greiger's off to a strong start_," MC said, _"__let's see how little Miss Luna response_."

_"__Here I go_!" 'Luna' shouted, _"__I drew_!" 'Luna' drew his sixth card. _"__Your not the only one off to a good start! I summon Morphtronic Celfon in Atk mode! Pretty cool don't ya think? My Morphtronic deck rules and I'm about to show you why_."

_"__Before you make any more moves_," Greiger said, _"__I active Reactors SK's special ability_."

_"__Huh_?"

_"_This is not good," Amenset said.

_"__Because you summoned a monster to the field Reactor SK get's to hit you with 800 points of damage_," Greiger explained.

'Luna': 3200

_"__Incredible_," MC said, _"__Greiger's monster can Atk Miss Luna anytime she summons a monster_."

_"__Not bad_," 'Luna' told Greiger, _"__Mister, but it's going to take a lot more then that to weaken my Morphtronic deck_.""

'That's right kid get excited,' Greiger thought, 'let's find out if you are who Goodwin say's you are.' _"__You keep talking up this Morphtronics of yours, but so far I'm not impressed_."

_"__Yeah, well_," 'Luna' said in shock, "_I'm about to impressed your face_._I'll never be able to live this down. Alright! Let's go Celfon! Start dialing now_!" 'Luna' let out a sigh as his monster did was it was told to do. _"__What ever number the dial lands on that's the number of cards from the top of my deck that I get to flip over. If the last card I flipped over is a level 4 or below Morphtronic then I can summon it out_." Amenset let out a sigh as the dial landed on a two. _"__And we've got a two! The second card is…Oh yeah! Get ready for Morphtronic Boomboxen coming at ya live_!" Amenset let out a sigh as 'Luna' summoned another monster only it was in def mode. _"__Now I play a face down and end my turn_." 'If he play's a monster card next turn and Atk's with it, boy, well he be surprise when I flip over my face down. Cause then I'll have him right where I want him.'

_"__It's my turn_," Greiger announced, _"__I drew_." He then his next card. _"____A__nd from my hand I summon Trap Reactor YFI to the field in Atk mode_." 'Luna' gasped in shock as he summoned an other Reactor. _"__Trap Reactor Atk. Take out Morphtronic Celfon_."

_"__Get chya Greiger_!" 'Luna shouted, _"__I active my Morphtransition trap card! And now I can switch my Celfon to def mode and put your Atk on hold_."

_"_*Laugh* _By playing your trap you've walked right into mine_," Greiger said, _"__it's called Trap Reactor after all. You see, Trap Reactor reacts to your trap's activation and lays into your for 800 points of damage. ATK_!"

Leo (Luna): 2400

_"What kind of deck makes some ones moves backfire?" Akins asked._

_"_The reason why 'Luna's moves are back firing on him is because Greiger is playing a Reactor deck," Amenset stated, "I wasn't sure at first till now, but that deck is dangerous." Akiza and the others looked at her wondering how she knew that. _"_This is not going to end well." 'Don't let him get to you to Kid.'

_"__That was a cheap shot_," 'Luna' said.

'That's right get fired up,' Greiger thought, 'Goodwin say's you might be a signer, so bring it on. Defeat me with the power of the Crimson Dragon!' _"__I'm not done with your yet little girl. I've got more fight for you_."

_"__Bring it_," 'Luna' told him.

_"__Summon Reactor SK unplug that boom box amp pramentally_," Greiger ordered.

Amenset smirked when she saw that Summon Reactor wasn't able to destroy 'Luna's monster.

_"__It appears that Summon Reactor SK was ground by Boomboxen_," MC said.

_"__When my Boomboxen is in def mode it's able to tune out one Atk once every turn_," 'Luna' explained.

_"__But that only allows me to use Damage Summon_," Greiger told him, _"__you see, after an unsuccessful Atk on your monster Damage Summon allows my to sacrifice 800 life points in order to summon a new monster_."

Greiger: 2700

_"__So your sacrificing your own life points again_," 'Luna' said in shock.

_"__I am_," Greiger agreed, _"__and next I summon Spell Reactor RE to the field. You may not like the sound of this, but Spell Reactor RE beat down that Boomboxen_!"

This time Boomboxen was destroyed making Amenset let out a sigh while shaking her head.

_"__My tunes_!" 'Luna' shouted.

_"__I play once card face down and end my turn_," Greiger concluded.

'Finally he's done, but at least I was able to keep Celfon around,' 'Luna' thought, 'cause as long as it's still in play I use it to summon Gadget Palamer next. And once I do that it'll be game over for Greiger.'

'He's focusing on combos he likes,' Amenset thought, 'he's not adopting.'

_"__You don't seem ever raddled_," Greiger said, _"__don't you realize that I've backed you into a corner_."

_"__Huh_?"

_"__I've got all three of my Reactor monsters on my field_," Greiger told him, _"__you've already brought direct damage on yourself by summoning monsters and triggering trap card, so what power do think this next Reactor monster presses. Seems obvious to me_."

'Of course,' 'Luna' thought, 'if I use a spell then I'll take of other two if I summon a monster or active a trap I'll get nailed, too. Not good.'

_"__That's right_," Greiger said as if he read 'Luna's mind, "_every duelist needs to be able to summon monsters and active traps and spells, but if you do any of that your going to bring damage onto yourself. I can spend the rest of the duel doing nothing, but watch you chip away at your own life points every time you try to do something_."

Amenset looked at 'Luna' to see that he was on the verge of tears feeling sorry for him.

_"_Don't get scared," Amenset said quietly.

'So every time I make a move I'm going to lose 800 life points,' 'Luna' thought, 'I don't know what to do. I'm stuck. No. I just have to adopt.' _"__Your going down_."

'Finally,' Greiger thought, 'she's getting fired up. Get angry kid. Show me that mark.'

_"__I've never tried this before, but here goes_," 'Luna' said, _"__this time determines everything. It's my move. Now I drew_." 'Luna' drew his next card. _"__And active Celfon's special ability. Dial now_." Celfon opened up and started to dial. _"__What's it going to be_?" It then landed on a three. _"__It's a 3_." he then picked up three cards. _"__And now I can look at 3 cards_." He then looked at them. 'Sweet I've got more Morphtronics on the way. I think I can win this.' He put them back on top of his deck. _"__I switch Celfon into Atk mode. Start Dialing Now_!" 'I've got to be able to bust out Morphtronic Datatron. Come on. 1, 1, 1.' 'Luna' smiled big time when he saw that he got what he wished for. _"__Alright there we go! I summon Morphtronic Datatron in Atk mode_."

_"__Your life points don't stand a chance against me little girl_," Greiger told 'Luna', _"__cause no matter what card you play your taking damage_."

_"__These Reactors of Greiger's got Luna pined to the wall_," MC said.

'Luna': 1600

_"__I can't watch and yet I can't look away_!" MC said.

_"__This is it_," 'Luna' said weakly, _"__by, uh, releasing a monster on the field I can active Datatron's special power which well burn you with 600 points direct damage, so I release Celfon_."

Greiger: 2100

_"__Alright so far, so good_," 'Luna' said, _"__I release Datatron to advance summon Gadget Hailer. Ta-da. Now if I'm mistaken I won't take damage because Summon Reactor's ability only works once per turn right? Time to break lose. From my hand I release Morphtronic Magnen. Now when I send one of my Morphtronics from my hand to the graveyard Gadget Hauler gains 800 Atk points_."

'That a girl,' Greiger thought, 'come at me with everything you've got.'

_"__Next I active the Factory of 100 Machines spell and with the power of this card I'm able to remove every Morphtronics in my graveyard from play_," 'Luna' said.

_"__What's this all about_?" MC asked, _"__it appeared that Luna's Morphtronics are hitching a ride with Gadget Hauler_."

_"__For every Machine-type monster catching a ride with it_," 'Luna' went on, _"__Gadget Hauler gains 200 Atk points. So now it's got a whopping 2900_!"

_"__The activation of that spell card brings you once step closer to defeat_," Greiger said, _"__now Reactor Atk_!"

'Luna': 800

_"__And that only leaves you with only 800 life points little girl_," Greiger told him, _"__one more move and your finished_."

_"__No_," 'Luna' said, _"__not if I Atk. You don't have a Battle Reactor_." Amenset sweat drop at this. _"__Gadget Hauler take out his Trap Reactor YFI_!"

_"_Greiger has 2100 life points if this Atk works then that kid might had a chance."

Amenset watched as the Atk went through, but something told her that it wasn't over yet.

_"____Did it work__?" 'Luna' asked._

_"__You may be small, but you have a warrior's spirit_,_"_ Greiger said, _"__as a warrior myself I salute your strength_._"_

_"__Well, thanks I guess_,_"_ 'Luna' said unsure, _"__but how come your not like damage_?_"_

_"__Because of the Delta Reactor Trap Card_,_"_ Greiger answered.

_"____What does that do_?_"_ 'Luna' asked.

_"__By sending Summon Reactor, Trap Reactor, and Spell Reactor to the graveyard_,_"_ Greiger stated to explain, _"__I can negate your Atk and Delta Reactor and use Fortress Sky Flier to summon rain of doom_._"_

_"__Looks look like Greiger has activated a fatal trap card,_" MC said, "_it looks like this duel might be over. Could Luna be our first Loser_?"

_"__I active Sky Flier Fortress' special ability and with this I can send a card to my graveyard it order to abbreviate one of your cards on your field. Victory is mine_."

_"__Gadget Hauler_!" 'Luna' shouted as his monster vanished.

_"__And now your wide open for a direct Atk_," Greiger said.

Greiger's monster attacked 'Luna' and brought down his life points.

'Luna': 0000

_"__It's over_!" MC announce, _"__Greiger well be advancing to the second round and Luna well be getting a gift basket_."

_"__I can't believe I lost_," 'Luna' said to himself, _"__man this stinks_."


	2. Battling the Black Rose!

_****__Chapter 2: Battling the Black Rose!_

Hallway!

Amenset and Akiza where walking down the hallway when they noticed three young kids walking towards them.

_"_Try and cheer up Leo,_"_ Luna said to him, _"_it's not like everyone saw you lose._"_

_"_Yeah, she's right,_"_ another boy said agreed, _"_15,000,0000,000 tops._"_

_"_Thanks,_" _Leo said sarcastically.

_"_It's not a lose if you'd learned something,_"_ Yusei's voice sounded, _"_now you know then you did before. Right Leo?_"_

_"_Huh?_"_

They looked up ahead to see Yusei leaning on the wall looking at them.

_"_Shya,_"_ Leo agreed, _"_more about losing. I just can't wait to use that in my next match._"_

Amenset stopped walking and gave Akiza a smile.

"Good luck Akiza," she told the red head who gave a nod.

Amenset watched as she started to walk away before she turned around and walked back to the lounge room.

_"_Excuse me,_"_ Akiza said.

_"_Huh?"

They all looked to see Akiza walking to their way, but when she past Yusei, she glared at him before she kept walking. The twins and the other boy moved out of her way to let her by confused.

_"_What's her problem?_" _Leo asked.

Lounge Room!

Amenset sat next to Akins and the others at the table with Kuriboh in her lap looking at the big screen.

_"__Welcome back_,_"_ MC said.

'When did we leave?' Amenset thought.

_{Me: Sorry, I just had to put that there. I mean it was an open opportunity people. Lol.} _

_"__Our next duel is about to begin and now entering the arena_,_"_ MC said as a platform started to come up, "_a Knight in Shinning Armor, it's the one, the only Gill Randsborg_!_"_

_"__Good people of New Domino_,_"_ Randsburg started, _"__thou shill knows my blade and my deck from thy shill witness_._"_

Amenset blinked a few times totally confused before looking at Akins who looked he was trying not to laugh, but she could tell he didn't understand that as much as she did. Amenset looked over to her other side to see a man wearing a purple magician style clothing only he was transparent looking at the screen with a weird out expression before she looked back at the screen.

"Is he in the right place?" Akela asked.

"I don't know," Amenset answered.

Hotaru giggled, but she just kept what she wanted to say to herself.

_"__Well, while we wait for a Shakespearean to translate all of that let's get ready for his opponent_,_"_ MC said just as confused as Amenset, _"__now entering the arena his opponent with a record of…well it appears we don't have any recorded for her, but we can say she's…um_…_"_ Amenset sweat drop while MC whispered to some one even though it wasn't really whispering. _"__Are you saying that we have no information for her? Um…Well Domino City let's hear it for Miss Akiza Izinski_!_"_

'Akiza is it?' Yusei thought.

'So this be thy opponent that I am to battle?' Randsburg thought, _"__you'll find no mercy here sorceress, but you well find defeat_._"_

_"__Let's Duel_!_"_ both Akiza and Randsburg said.

Akiza: 4000

Randsburg: 4000

'Sorceress?' Amenset thought, 'they don't get how hard it is to be different from others.'

_"__Ready Fair Maiden_?_"_ Randsborg asked, _"__behold! I summoth level 3 Masked Knight! Thee shill suffer it's ability most special_._"_

Akiza: 3600

_"__Thou loses 400 points_,_"_ Randsborg explained, _"__forweath I shill call upon my spell Level Up. Thee has served nobly, but be banished to thy yard of graves for thy brethren in arms can be summoned. Masked Knight Level the 5th. And like thy comrade in ability most special. Thou shill feel the shape sting of forces that lies against thee. Life points most fail be gone_._"_

Akiza:2600

_"__I shill yield with a face down_,_"_ Randsborg said, "_it's thy turn_._"_

_"____Can our mysteries duelist come back from this__?"_ MC asked, "___does she have a chance? Well, I understand anything Sir Randsborg says in this duel__?"_

_"__Fear not Maiden of Darkness_,_"_ Ransburg told her, _"__defeat is soon_._" _Akiza just stared at him with a glare. _"__A silent tongue or has thy viper take hold of thee_?_"_

_"__No_!_"_ Akiza told him as she drew her sixth card. _"__I'm getting tired of listening to your bad accent_._"_

_"_Right on,_" Amenset_ said as Akiza then placed a monster on to the field, 'Wall of Ivy?'

_"__And next I active a spell card_,_" _Akiza said, _"__Seed of Desperation. With this I get the power to summon another level 2 plant monster from my hand. Or in some words that you can understand. Thou are about to be royally played_._"_ Another monster appeared out onto the field. _"__Now that Copy Plant is on my field it get's to power up to the level of a monster on your field and I can't think of anyone more perfect then your level 5 Knight. This Fair Maiden would like to you think you for all of your help_._"_

Amenset sat up a bit straighter knowing what Akiza has plans.

_"__I fear you not milady_,_"_ Randsburg told her.

_"__You should cause I'm tuning Copy Plant with my Wall of Ivy_,_"_ Akiza told him, _"__it's time you stop playing with plastic swords and dice Randsburg. Now I summon to the field Black Rose Dragon_!_"_

_Amenset_ was setting up straight now then ever when a dragon with rose petals for wings appeared onto the field.

_"__It is true_!_"_ Randsburg yelled, _"__thou be this the Black Rose! Stay back_!_"_

_"__We've seen that Dragon before_,_" _Yusei stated.

_"__Then congratulations,__"_ Greiger said as he walked over making Yusei to look at him. _"__Most who comes face to face with this never duel again. It had been said that the Black Rose Dragon's wreath can caused destruction_._"_

_"__Fear not_,_"_ Randsburg said, _"__my Knight shill do battle with the great beast and my dark maiden will be made to pay for this_._"_ 'And if my eyes deceived me. She knows not of my face down Sakuretsu Armor waiting to strike.' _"__Your eyes do vices_._"_

_"__I'll take that as a complement, but in cause it wasn't I shill let you know something_,_" _Akiza told him, _"__Black Rose Dragon can take out all of your cards Randsburg_._"_

"_Curses_._"_

_"__Go Black Rose Gail_!_" _Akiza ordered.

_Amenset_ eyes widen when a huge wind picked up through the dorm where the others where.

_"__I don't believe it_,_"_ MC said in shock, _"__an incredible tornado has strike inside the arena_._"_

Akiza's Dragon and along with Ransburg's cards disappeared from the field.

_"__So thou can command the wind_,_"_ Randsburg said.

_"__Among other things_,_"_ Akiza said, _"__now watch as I play my field spell. BLACK GRANDEN_!_"_

From under Akiza's feet veins appeared to create a green house around her and Ransburg.

_"__What evil is this_?_"_ Randsburg asked.

_"__It's your move Randsburg_,_"_ Akiza told him after she placed a card face down.

Ransburg drew another card though _Amenset_ was already bored and known who was going to win.

_"__I shill active thy spell The Warrior Returth Alive_,_"_ Randsburg went on, _"__it has the power to returth my monsters from beyond the dark veil of graves_._"_

_"__Some one get me a dictionary for this guy_?_"_ _Amenset_ asked loudly with sarcasm.

Greiger laughed while Yusei just sweat drop while also laughing a bit.

_"__Masked Knight Level the 3rd join thy battle_,_"_ Ransburg said, _"__you shill fight again_._"_ It was that veins rapped around Ransburg's monster. _"__Huh? What be this_?_"_

_"__This be the power of my Black Grander_,_" _Akiza told him, _"__as long as we're in this green house you monsters Atk points are cut in half and a Rose Token blossoms on my field_._"_ At that a Rose appeared onto the field. _"__I'm sure a knight like you can held a few thorns. Now watch as her beauty blossoms and be sure to take in the sweet small of my success_._"_

Akiza had picked a flower from one of the veins before smelling it with a smirk.

_"__White Masked Knight Atk points cut in half Sir Randsburg can't close to the Black Rose_,_"_ MC told everyone.

'My Atk points this matters not,' Randsburg thought, 'thou monsters shill still fall to thy Knight's ability so special.' _"__Vengeance is mine_._"_

Akiza: 2200

_"__You yield_?_"_ Randsburg asked.

_"__Not with my Doppelganger trap card in play_,_" _Akiza told him, _"__take that you big tin can_._"_

Randsburg: 3600

_"Go Akiza!"_ Amenset cheered when she noticed a stretch on Ransburg's cheek, 'although she still needs to learn how to control her Physic powers.'

_"__Oh no_,_"_ MC said dramatically, _"__it looks like Sir Randsburg took his first hit and it is a major one_._"_

_"__It is, but a miner stretch_,_"_ he said as he whipped the stretch with handkerchief before throwing it away. _"__Her powers scare not this brave warrior, but air witch shill pa_y._"_

_"__Be careful on who you call a witch_,_"_ Akiza told him darkly.

'Poor Akiza,' Amenset thought looking down knowing what it's like to be called a witch as well.

_"____A threat__!" _Randsburg shouted,_ "____you shill pay dearly for that. I cast this two cards face down. Thy turn__."_

"_I know and for starts I'll play the spell Mark of the Rose which let's me select one of the monsters on your side of field and take control of it_,_"_ Akiza explained, "_Masked Knight, what do you say about joining me?____"__ Ransburg's monster went over to her making her cackle darkly as she offered him her hand that he bind his head over. "It looks like your monster has swear his allegiance to me. I think it's time to let Sir Randsborg feel the sting of your betrayal_._"_

"_Thou bewitched the heart of my noble Knight_,_" _Randsborg said, "_thou shill suffer such insulins_._"_

Randsborg: 2850

"_Not before I equip the spell Vengeful Servant onto my new Masked Knight, so now when he goes back to your control at the end of my turn you even more life points_,_" _Akiza explained, "_one of each of his Atk points_._"_

"_You dare not_._"_

"_Oh no_,_"_ Akiza said with a smirk, "_I do dare. Looks like it's the end of my turn. Now Masked Knight why don't you go on home and unleashed the true might of Vengeful Servant. Strike down his life points_._"_

Randsborg: 1350

"_This Rose has thorns_,_"_ MC told the crowd, "_in one round it appears that she's pulled up the roots of Randsborg like it was a weed infestation_._"_

"_Thy girl shill suffer thy wreath with this_,_"_ Randsburg said, "_my trap card. Thy Level Change! Thy turn had not finished of thy yet Black Rose. My traitors Masked Knight Level the 3rd shill be sacrificed to the yard of graves, so that a far nobler Knight shill take thy place. My Masked Knight Level the 5th returth to battle my brave warrior_._"_

"_Sir Randsborg had broken the Black Rose's combo_,_"_ MC stated, "_this is any ones duel now_._"_

"_It appears you forgot about Black Granden_,_"_ Akiza informed him, "_for every monster that you summon it's Atk points are cut in half. And not only that, but I'll be getting another Rose Token. Now I end my turn_._"_

"_Sorceress_!_"_ Randsburg yelled at her, "_you dare enchant my monsters with thy spells. Now my knight you have survived nobly against they most wicked opponent_._"_

"_He's right_,_"_ MC said, "_thanks to Masked Knight's special ability he out greats level 5 all the way to level 7_._"_

"_Now join my side_,_"_ Ransburg said.

A Knight that looked like the same as the other two, but different at the same time appeared onto the field.

_"____Black Granden do your thing__," _Akiza said,_ "____once again another Rose Token shill bloom__."_

"Impressive," Greiger said, "though those Rose Token of hers can't be destroyed in battle. She's got an impenetrable wall. The question it can she hold out? Not even a pretty granden can stop Ransburg forever. I'm afraid that it's only a matter of time before that Black Rose get's clipped."

"_Fail evil she creature_," Randsborg said, "_thou have drab thy field in a dark foliage. Aye have seduces my knights, but now thy dark deck shill fall before my might. Behold my Glory Shield. With it my Masked Knight be in previous to any of thy bewitching spells. Masked Knight. Unleashed thy powers on my darkest of monster. The Token of Rose! Cry havoc and strike down thy maiden's life points_."

"_Ransburg has brought the hammer down or should I say sword as Akiza takes a big hit_," MC said.

Akiza: 1550

"_Black Rose is starting to wilt_," MC said, "_a few more Atks like that and she'll be checking the want ads. Does anyone needs a grander_?"

"_Now my Glory Shield destroys thy Doppelganger_," Randsborg told her, "_now that thy curse spell is lost to thee. Masked unleash they effect most special_."

Akiza: 50

"_Although with fifty life points left this duel is all, but over_," MC said, "_it's a fourth, it's a party wit no music, it's the closing credits_."

"_I end thy turn_," Randsburg concluded.

"So do you think it's over?" Greiger asked.

"Not a chance," Yusei said, "she's just getting warmed up."

"And why you two say that?" Greiger asked, "you two know her? Some ancient mystical bond."

"_Thy turn and any last words fair maiden for you shill not say another_," Randsburg told her.

"_Yeah_," Akiza agreed, "_I've got some last words. This duels over_."

"_Liar_."

Akiza laughed at that while Amenset just raised an eyebrow.

'You havth lost already my dear,' Randsburg thought, 'I seeth thy cards as if they be mine. You shill release your Token of Rose hoping against hope to summon a creature and that shill be thy undoing for once summon thy Black Granden would afford me a Token of Rose. You shill Atk and you shill fail. For hasth no idea beneath they card most face down. Like all duelist who battle before me you havth no mind for strategy. Waiting for you is my Mata Flag. A spell so simple that's true, but it shill double thy Atk points of my Masked Knight. You shill taste the agony of defeat. And learn not to trade heel in my arena.'

"_So what to do_?" Akiza asked, "_I think I'll destroy my Black Granden_."

"_What's this_?" Randsburg asked, "_a trick of some sort_?"

"_Trick_?" Akiza asked, "_no. Strategy? Yes. See you've got to learn to look beyond the beauty of my roses. By destroying my Black Granden and my Rose Token. I get to summon a new monster. One that's in my graveyard_."

"_You would not_," Randsburg said in shock.

"Oh, boy," Greiger mumbled.

"_Now if my math is correct and it always is then Akiza has sacrifice enough Atk points to summon…The Black Rose Dragon_."

"_Now say hello to my…BLACK ROSE DRAGON_!"

"_Akiza did it, but is it to late_?" MC asked, "_with Black Granden gone Masked Knight's Atk points goes back to their maximum. And if you know anything about Fairy tails when it comes to Knights Vs. Dragons it never ends well for the Dragon_."

"_Ye truly are a fool milady_," Randsburg said, _"perhaps ye should lay thy cards down and go tire in they granden. Green thumb you have not when it come to dueling_."

"He did not," Amenset growled making the Mysterious Duelist to look at her and he was the only who was able to see the eye of Horus appear on her forehead.

"I sure hate to admit, but looks like this duels over," Greiger said.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed, "but it won't play out like you think."

"Say what?" Greiger asked.

"_Do to my Black Rose Dragon's special ability_," Akiza started to explain, "_if I remove a plant-like monster in my graveyard from play your Masked Knight's Atk points go to 0. Go Black Binding Bloom_!"

"_But thouis can not do that to me_," Randsburg told her, "_it be not fair. I spent all year making this constum for this special tournament. I'm not suppose to lose_."

"Finally," Amenset and Akela groaned, "he's speaking normal English."

The other duelists shook their head while Greiger cackled though their group just sweatdropped.

"_Well, to bad_," Akiza told him, "_and next you want to play dress up you should realize that it's not what's on the outside that makes you who you are, but what's on the inside_."

"_I want to go home_," Randsburg whined, "_take it easy now_."

"_I am taking it easy_," Akiza stated, "_Black Rose Dragon Atk_."

Ransburg: 0000

"We knew she'll win that duel," Yusei said.

"What do you mean?" Greiger asked, "like you three are connected?"

"I don't know, but there's something's between us," Yusei answered.

The group of friends let out a sigh of relief when the duel ended with Akiza as the winner, but the crowd was not happy about it. Amenset looked at the screen with a sad look on her face knowing how Akiza feels because they went through it together.


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

_****__Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise!_

Duel Runner Garage!

Amenset was knelt in front of a purple with bits of black motorcycle while Akiza sat on the couch in the garage while watching the young Egyptian work on her duel runner before the second match. In a garage next to them, Yusei was working one his runner as well while a green haired man stood in the garage entrance way.

"What can you tell me about this Shira?" Yusei asked as he continued to work.

"A couple of fellas I know had a run in with the guy a few years back in the underground duels," the man answered, "according to them he wasn't exactly a fan of playing nice. Back then he was calling himself the Shadow Ripper. Apparently he never off those robes of his. You planning on use Stardust Dragon?"

"I'm saving Stardust for my duel against Jack," Yusei answered, "and when I face him he's going to wish he never gave it back to me."

"Good luck," the man told him.

"Thanks," Yusei stated as the guy walked out.

In time at all Amenset and Akiza walked by heading to the staduim making Yusei to look up and watch as they walked before going back to work.

Staduim!

Both Akiza and Amenset walked up to their group before setting down to watch the next the match with that was just about to begin.

"Alright everyone are you ready?" the MC asked, "it's time for the Fortune Cups Turbo Duel! He's the Spunky Punk trying to get from 3rd to 1st class, he's the little Satellite Who Could. Dueling fans I give you...Yusei Fudo!" Amenset looked around as the crowd started to boo when Yusei appeared on his red duel runner. "Dueling him is the always mysteries Shadow Creepier himself! SHIRA!" Amenset then start to growl when the guy appeared next already knowing something was wrong. "With both duelist at the starting line there's just one thing left to do. Gents start you runners! This is the point of no return. Both duelist have activated the Speed Weed Field Spell. Now the only spells they can use are Speed Spells."

"Turbo duelist count down incinerated," the computer told them as it counted down, "Ready, Set, Duel."

When the green was a go both duelist where off, but Amenset let out a sigh as 'Shira' throw off his coat reviling that he was really Hunter Pace under it.

"Huh?"

"I knew it!" Amenset shouted.

Everyone near by look at her with raised eyebrows before they went back to watching the match.

"Surprise, Surprise," Hunter called out, "didn't expect to see me out here, did ya?"

"This is the Mother of Surprises!" MC yelled, "that's not Shira! That's the Former Champion, the Mid Biker, the Phantom of Fire, it's...it's Hunter Pace!"

"Oh," Amenset grumbled, "shut up, you stupid announcer."

Akiza giggled knowing that Amenset didn't like long winded intros that much.

"Are you going to accept me challenge, or are ya gonna back down in front of all these excited people?: Hunter asked Yusei, "so what'd you say Yusei? You game to duel Hunter Pace? Trust me, you didn't want to duel Shira, that guy's a real bore."

"Let's do this."

"Alright then."

Yusei: 4000

Hunter: 4000

Amenset let out a sigh as she leaned back in her seat while looking at Yusei like he was an idiot as Akiza just blinked at this.

"What an idiot," Akusaa sighed.

"Uh...I'm not sure if this is...uh...I well...HA!" MC shouted at last, "Goodwin had green lite Hunter's challenge! We are a go! The duel is on!"

"First moves mine," Hunter told Yusei, "I drew." He then drew his sixth card. "And from my hand I summon Burning Skull Head in Atk mode! Then I end my turn by place three cards face down."

Amenset shuddered when a skull surround by flames appeared on the field making Akiza to look at her from the corner of her eyes before she turned back to the duel.

"I'm up then," Yusei said as he drew his sixth card, "I summon Speed Warrior in Atk mode!"

"Looks like Yusei's not gonna waste any time getting on the offensive," MC told them crowd, "Speed Warrior's Atk points double during it's summoning phase, so I bet my pompadour that we're about to see an Atk!"

"No duh," Amenset mumbled under under her breath, "thank you for that delightful in sight."

"Speed Warrior, strike him with Hyper Sonic Slash!" Yusei ordered as Speed Warrior's Atk went up. (Atk 1800)

Speed Warrior charged at Hunter's monsters like Yusei ordered him to and went to do a round house kick.

"Sorry, but my Zero Guard trap card is putting the brakes on your Speed Warrior!" Hunter countered, "see, by taking away all of my Burning Skull Head's Atk points I can make it invulnerable to Atks. So you can't destroy it in battle."

Amenset let out a sigh as the Hunter's monster hit him and brought his life points down by 1800 points.

Hunter: 2200

"Whoa!" MC shouted, "talk about a turn of events! He saved his monster, but Hunter has been slammed with 1800 points of damage!"

Amenset raised an eyebrow at the fact that Hunter's speed counter didn't go down, but remained, 'That's weird.'

"I give the Doom Accelerator trap!" Hunter announced, "thanks to this puppy, I'm gaining one speed counter for every 500 points of damage I take in battle! Starting right now." (SPC 4) "Aw, yeah! That's your first taste of a new Speed Acceleration deck! Custom engineered by yours truly!"

"Not a bad play Hunter, but it'll take more then that to shake me," Yusei told him, "for now I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn then, I drew!" Hunter said as he drew a new card. (SPC 5) "I'm cranking this duel up a notch with the Summon Speeder Spell!" Amenset sat a bit straighter, but still kept her knees bend, up against her chest, and her arms encircled around them. "And since I have four Speed Counters I can us Summon Speeder to bust out a new monster, so say hello to Skull Vase!" Amenset once again shuddered at the Skull related monster appeared onto the field. "Now by kicking Skull Vase and Burning Skill Flame to the curb I can advance summon, Skull Flame!" Amenset let out a sigh though it still freaked her out at the sight of the new monster. "Sorry kid, but I'm here to duel Jack Atlas again and regain my title! And well Yusei, your blockin' my way! So you gotta fall! Skull Flame, burn up his life points."

Amenset let out a gasp as Speed Warrior was destroyed.

Yusei: 2300

"Yusei may have kicked started this duel with a powerful attack, but the former Turbo Champion had just unleashed a blistering combo and initially almost even up the score!"

"And I'm just getting warmed-up," Hunter announced, "prepare for the red head as I activate the Speed Booster trap card! Welcome to the real world of Turbo Dueling kid! If you can't keep up you're gonna get left behind! I come here to burn rubber and take names Yusei, and no one's gonna stop me from winning the chance to reclaim my title. See, when I was the Number One Ranked Turbo Duelist in the World I learned to defend my title by repeatedly defecting attacks from all directions just like my monster, but I also learned that to stay at the top you gotta disk out damage hard and fast so get to feel to feel the heat! And not to turn up the hear Satellite I initiate Speed Booster's special Atk!"

Yusei: 1900

"Ladies and gentlemen this is a whole new Hunter Pace we're seeing!" MC shouted, "he's totally reinvented himself!"

"I'm on the fast track to glory!" Hunter shouted, "no on can stop me! Don't blink or you'll miss me! I'm bringin' a whole in intensity to Turbo Dueling. I'm going leave the entire world in my dust! I'm gonna...huh?"

Amenset laughed as Yusei was now on Hunter's tail and he didn't even see it coming.

"You're gonna what?" Yusei asked as he drew a card.

Both SPC: 6

"How are ya keepin' up with me?" Hunter asked before looked at the scream on his runner. "Huh? Slip Stream?" Akiza looked confused as Amenset giggled. "Aw, man, you gotta be kidding me! You must think your slicker then slick don't ya? You know, I hear some people saying you were good Yusei, but I'm afraid that your just not good enough to keep up with me." Amenset snorted in a very unlady-like way after she had calmed down from laughing before she placed her chin back on her knees as she watched the duel go on. "I activate, Acceleration Zone!" Hunter speed up making Amenset to groan. "Just try to catch up to me now!"

Hunter's SPC: 11

"Incredible!" MC yelled in shock, "Hunter Pace's speed counter has rocketed all the way to 11!"

"You may think you outsmarted me by slipin' in your Slip Stream last round, but my deck is so fast that no matter what card you play or move you make, you'll always be a step behind!" Hunter called back to Yusei, "but that's something you, Satellite's have to come to expect, isn't it?"

Amenset growled under her breath as she glared at Hunter on the screen making Akiza to look at her.

"Well, I wonder if you expected me to play this, the Summon Speeder spell card?" Yusei asked as he played the card.

"Whoa! Yusei met Hunter Pace's challenge with a direct counter!"

"Really?" Amenset asked with a tone of sarcasm, "I never realized it."

Akiza giggled while Akela rolled her eyes as she shooked her head.

"Now with the power of Summon Speeder, I can summon Quilibolt Hedgehog in def mode and Junk Synchron in Atk mode!" Yusei explained, "and thanks to my Junk Synchron's special ability, I can summon a monster from my graveyard! So I'm bringing back Speed Warrior! And now I tune my Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior to synchro summon, Junk warrior!" Junk Synchron glowed white and then turned into three rings as Speed Warrior jumped up into the rings before turning into two stars. "_Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior_!" Out of a beam of light a light purple looking warrior appeared. "Let's rev it up!" Junk Warrior striked his posed. (Atk 2300) "But before I atk, since the Quilibolt on my field is a level 2 Junk warrior can absorb it's atk points." Amenset let out a sigh as Junk Warrior's atk points went up. (Atk 3100) "It's go time!"

Amenset face palmed as Junk Warrior went in for an atk.

"Heh, forgot my Speed Booster Trap already?" Hunter asked.

Akiza's eyes widen when Hunter's monster blocked Yusei's Junk Warrior's atk.

"Huh?"

Akiza looked at Amenset who was glaring at Hunter.

"With Speed Booster out on the field in play Hunter can block atks as many times as the difference in their speed counters," Amenset told her.

"I see," she mumbled before turning back to the screen.

"I've got to find away to push through this," Yusei stated, "I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"Yeah," Hunter cried out, "that's what I thought! I draw!"

Yusei's SPC: 7

Hunter's SPC: 12

"Hunter is totally maxed out!" the MC yelled, "he doesn't get any faster then 12 speed counters people!"

"After Jack took my title and I failed to snatch it back, I went into hiding to undergo some serious retraining and I realized that if I was gonna again rule the Turbo Duels, I had to put speed first," Hunter started to perch making Amenset to groan, "you're as good as done in a turbo duel if you can't fearlessly hardness the awesome power of true speed! It's not what you do it's how you do it which I will now demonstrate by activating the Accelerate Drew speed spell! This let's me draw two more cards from my deck!" Hunter did just as the card let's me do. "Oh yeah! It's in my hand! The End of Storm spell card!"

"WHAT!" Amenset shouted as she shot up onto her feet making those near by to look at her.

"He has the spell card End of Storm!" Yusei yelled out also in shock.

"Shoulda stayed in indoors today Yusei," Hunter started to say, "you're local forecast calls for some hard core schooling, and a whole lot of let down with a slight chance of annihilation! But it's too late for you now! I activate End of Storm!" A strong wind picked up in the arena. "From what I understand you and Jack Altas had some history, so I'm sure you know what this means. The storm destroys every monster on the field and then we both take 300 points of damage for every monster we have."

All of the monsters were destroyed by the spell card wind.

Yusei: 1300

Hunter: 1900

"Wow! Hunter Pace has managed to nail Yusei for 600 points of damage! But in doing so he had to obliterate his own monster. He can't atk now! What's he gonna to do!?"

"Ha! Now that the storm's blown over, I remove one Skull Flame in my graveyard from play." Amenset raised an eyebrow at this. "By doing so I can summon Speed King-Skull Flame to the field in atk mode!" A centaur appeared onto the field. "3000 atk points in all!"

"Oh no."

"3000 Atk Points?" Amenset asked in shock.

"Not only did Hunter destroy every monster on the field and deal damage to Yusei, but he managed to summon an incredible powerful new monster! What a stupendous string of moves! This could be the end of the duel right here. Hunter Pace maybe moving on in the tournament and Jack Atlas maybe getting a little scared right now!"

"Scared?" Amenset asked with a raised eyebrow, "if he's scared then I'm the tooth fairy."

Akiza blinked while Akela giggled from next to her.

"This duel is over Yusei 'cause Speed King-Skull Flame is gonna atk you directly!"

"Well, my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow should extinguish it's atk!" Yusei countered.

"That's was a smart move," Amenset stated.

"I have to agree," Akins second.

"Fudo has shielded himself from Hunter's Skull Flame!"

"Let's see what you do when I activate Speed Booster!"

Yusei: 800

"And now I activate Speed King-Skull Flame's special ability! So for every Burning Skull Head in my graveyard, you take 400 points of damage!"

Yusei: 400

"Yusei is barely holding on with a measly 400 life points. Can he survive?"

"It's my turn!"

Yusei's SPC: 8

"First, I'm gonna slow this duel down a little bit with Shift Down!"

Yusei's SPC: 2

"In a questionable move, Yusei has intentionally decreased his Speed Counters. What could he be thinking?"

"Good question," Akiza agreed.

"Fudo has a plan up his sleeve," Amenset stated.

Akiza looked at Amenset who by that time had once again sat down before she looked back at the duel.

"Now that my speed decreased I can draw two more cards!" Yusei went on, "and next I summon Nitro Synchron! Now that I got a tuner monster on my field I can bring Quilibolt Hedgehog back from my graveyard!" Amenset smirked as the monsters appeared onto the field already knowing that Yusei was going to win. "With that done, I'm activating the Give and Take trap card! So now I'm gonna 'give' your defense a little boost and 'take' advantage of the power that beast possesses."

"You're going what?" Hunter asked as Junk Synchron appeared onto his side while Quilibolt's LV went up to 5.

"You may have been at the top of the rank back in the day Hunter, but that's only 'cause you never faced beasts with abilities like these. Now I tune my Nitro Synchron and my Quilibolt Hedgehog to synchro summon Nitro Warrior!" Nitro Synchron glowed white and then turned into two rings as Quilibolt Hedgehog jumped up into the rings before turning into five stars. "_Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior_!" Out of a beam of light a green looking warrior appeared. "Let's rev it up one more time!"

Nitro Warrior striked his posed. (Atk 2800)

"Pretty cool monster, but I can deflect your atk with Speed Booster so there was no point in summoning that thing!" Hunter yelled at him.

"Hunter needs to go back to Dueling School," Amenset stated as Hunter came up behind Yusei.

"Check it out Yusei!" he shouted, "I'm so much faster I'm about to lap you!"

Yusei drew a card from his deck again and smirked.

"Just what I needed," he said as he played the card, "I'm activating the Speed Spell, Gap Storm!"

"What is this?" Hunter asked a storm picked up.

"I can only activate Gap Storm when the difference in out speed counters is 10 or more, that's why I slowed down," Yusei answered, "now I can destroy ever trap and spell card on the field!"

"Oh no!" Hunter yelled in horror, "so that means..."

"Say good-bye to your Speed Booster!"

"This isn't over."

"I will be once Nitro's special ability kicks in," Yusei told him, "and because I activated a spell card on my own turn, my Nitro Warrior gets hooked up with 1000 atk points!"

"AHHHH!"

"Nitro, Atk with Dynamite Crunch!"

Hunter: 1100

"I'm still ahead!"

"Not for long, you see Hunter, even though you had te lead for most of this duel your life points are avout to run out of gas and it's all because of my Nitro Warrior's special ability!"

"Wait, so, my Junk Synchron is switched to atk mode?" Hunter asked, "but that means it can't protect me!"

"Nitro, Atk!"

"AHHH!"

"Yusei's about to pull off a major come-from-behind victory!"

"Can't we be friends?"

Hunter: 0

Amenset let out a sigh of relief happy that Hunter won't be moving on.


End file.
